Camelia Terakhir
by Eighters
Summary: Camelia yang memegang beban berat sebagai lambang cinta dan keabadian pun, dapat gugur dan menghilang. Dia hanya ingin mengiringi mu, kau tahu?


Bleach © Tite Kubo

Saya tidak memiliki hak cipta apapun dari seluruh karakter dalam _fanfic_ ini.

Camelia yang memegang beban berat sebagai lambang cinta dan keabadian pun, dapat gugur dan menghilang. Lelahkah kita menemani meski hingga akhir, bahkan nama dan asal usul pun tak terkenang?

[Camelia Terakhir]

Byakuya Kuchiki menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika mencium suatu bau yang asing. Tidak menyengat, tidak pula mengganggu. Tapi memang asing. Bukan bau seperti yang seharusnya berada di dunia roh ini.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan anggun.

Sesuatu, rimbun dan kecil, bersembunyi di semak-semak kehijauan di sudut tamannya yang luas. Byakuya beranjak dan mendekatinya, menunduk dan perlahan sekali—jemarinya merengkuh sebatang ungu muda kemerahan yang cerah. _Bunga apa ini? Sejak kapan ia tumbuh disini?_ Tapi dengan cepat ia melepaskan bunga itu dan melangkah menjauh. Toh, hanya sebuah tanaman kecil. Apa pentingnya.

_ ## _

Ketika jumlah hollow meningkat begitu pesat di Karakura, sudah seminggu—yah, kira-kira—ia tak kembali ke tempat tinggalnya ini. Byakuya, seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan ketika mengisi waktunya yang luang, duduk terpaku di salah satu ujung pondok rumahnya.

Ah, bau itu datang lagi berhembus menari bersama angin.

Walau hanya melirik sekilas, tampak tanaman itu masih sama saja letak dan ukurannya. Tapi bunganya—telah bertambah dan kini menjadi tiga bersisian. Lembut, terkadang membengkok-bengkok bagai menari dengan tiupan angin. Begitu kecil, ringkih dan lemah. Dalam sekilas pandang, maksudnya. Jika diperhatikan lagi, tampak bunga itu terlihat menyembunyikan ketegarannya dalam balutan mahkota yang cantik dan menipu.

_Euforia_. Alangkah aneh sebuah taman lapang malah terasa hangat ketika ketiga bunga ini muncul entah dari mana, tak terlihat dan tersembunyi...

Sedikit senyuman terukir dan menghilang kembali.

_ ## _

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, seluruh wilayah keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki diliputi dengan kebahagiaan yang mencekam. Sang pemuda yang diharapkan: menjatuhkan hatinya pada seorang gadis dari Rukon'gai. Bodoh memang, apa yang salah bila dua hati telah memilih untuk menyatukan takdir mereka?

"Aku masih takut." adalah tiga dari sedikit kata yang diucapkan Hisana pada waktu itu. Byakuya mempererat genggaman tangan mereka yang bertautan di atas tatami dingin.

Hisana memandang bingung ketika Byakuya berdiri dan berjalan menjauh darinya, lalu menghilang. Tapi kembali lagi dalam ruangan tempat mereka bersama sambil membawa sebuah bunga dan menyematkannya ke rambut Hisana yang legam. Byakuya tersenyum hangat dan menggenggam tangan Hisana lagi.

Inilah, di sampingnya, seorang wanita yang begitu ia cintai hingga ia rela mengorbankan segalanya. Berada di sisinya, _miliknya_, begitu cantik... cantik sekali... rambut hitamnya terurai manis di kulit wajahnya yang lembut dengan sebuah bunga indah tersemat. Pakaian pernikahan Hisana membuatnya terlihat berbeda; dewasa, elegan? Tapi terlihat lemah... kecil... perlu dilindungi...

"Kenapa?"-lah kata lain dari sedikit kata yang terucap oleh Hisana hari itu saat Byakuya Kuchiki memeluknya erat seakan takut kehilangan.

_ ## _

Dua bunga yang tersisa masih menyimpan keindahan yang diliputi misteri, berayun-ayun mengikuti arah angin meski di hari kelabu kematian Hisana. Setelah mengikuti segala upacara yang diperlukan, Byakuya hanya berjalan mengelilingi hamparan rumahnya tanpa arah. Keluar masuk ruangan tanpa tujuan yang pasti—mengais sisa kenangan yang mungkin tersisa, atau belum terbawa pergi. Meski sedikit dan tak terlihat.

Bau itu berhamburan lagi.

Apakah memang bunga ini selalu semerbak atau memang ia hanya senang menggoda mereka yang diliputi ego dan emosi? Tapi toh akhirnya Byakuya menghampirinya juga. Sungguh aneh pesona dan keindahannya tak pernah pupus ketika entah berapa tahun waktu telah berganti.

Ia memetiknya sekali lagi. Kelopak-kelopak bunga itu kini diam, tak bergerak saat menjadi saksi bisu air mata yang kini menghujam. Saksi bisu sisi lemah seorang Byakuya Kuchiki yang selalu bersembunyi jauh di dalam, tak mau dan tak berani keluar.

_ ## _

Angin masih berlarian. Berlari tak tentu arah, memainkan bunga terakhir yang bertahan. Tanpa teman di sisinya, ia terbawa dalam tarian gila sang angin yang begitu cepat. Mungkinkah ini telah menjadi suatu takdir?

Ketika nan jauh di sana seorang Byakuya Kuchiki telah menikmati nafas dan detaknya hingga akhir menyapa, sang bunga tertunduk patah mengarah tanah.

Debu, tanah dan lumpur menyambut kelopaknya yang cantik dan cerah, memberikan tawaran dan berlomba-lomba menjadi tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir.

Sang bunga dan juga pria itu—telah menjalani hidup mereka sebaik mungkin. Kini biarkanlah, berkahilah mereka dalam lengkung bayang-bayang akhir yang abadi.

Byakuya Kuchiki menutup matanya dan melepas segala ikatannya dengan dunia. Abadi. Abadi. Abadi...

...ketahuilah saudara, setitik air yang muncul di permukaan kelopak bunga itu-bukan air mata kesedihan.


End file.
